kakashi's lost sister
by colliegirl1234
Summary: she died 6 years ago. but one day, kakashi's twin sister finds him in the forest. she tells her story but theres some thing about her that seems strange...almost cat-like, and how did she avoid death? drama,romance and other things. enjoy!
1. welcome back

CHAPTER 1

SLAM!  
the blonde teenager collided against my body, sending me spinning in a mass of long siver hair.

"Gotcha Kakashi!" he sat on me "i finally gotcha!"

'im not kakashi, you fucking brat!' the dirt muffled my screams and i got a mouthful of mud.

"naruto! what the hell are you doing?" a mans voice came closer, fallowed by another pair of footsteps

"kakashi is right here!" a girl kicked the boy off me.

the mans hands helped me up. they were soft and gentle. "are you ok, miss?"

"ya i-" i looked up and froze. he had done the same. it was like looking into a mirror. he had the the same face as me. same face, same face, the only difference were our eyes. mine are a slate-gray, but his were dark-gray, almost black.  
the man wore the same mask as me and he wore his headband over his left eye. in his uncovered eye there was surprise.  
"Ke-kekeshi?" he stuttered  
i grined "Kakashi. long time no see, brother."

the 2 teenagers gasped as kakashi and i embraced each other

"WHAT THE HELL?" the boy screamed

"awwwww... this is so sweet!" the girl squeaked in delight. her happiness turned to horror as she saw a trap go off "look out!"

"AHHH!" i screamed as a snare set off and next thing i know, my brother and i were hanging upside down  
"hold your breath, kekeshi" kakashi calmly said, seconds before the spear drilled through out bodys.

i was screaming in agony as naruto and sakura removed the spear. kakashi was limp as we dangled from the rope.

"is he dead, sakura?" naruto asked.

"no he's out cold though" she replied.

they cut us down and naruto made a camp wile sakura healed me.

"urrrrrgggg..." kakashi moaned as his eye opened. it shot strait to me.

"im glad to see your finally awake" i snickered "hellava reunion for twins ,huh?"

"twins?" naruto sat down and looked at us. "how come you never told us about her, kakashi sensei?

kakashi sat up, his eyes were full of pain "because kekeshi is dead."


	2. in the begining part 1

CHAPTER 2

a little later...

"naruto! i told you not to look!" sakura kicked the blonde boy back around. she walked back over to me and started to dress my wound.  
kakashi looked up from come, come, paradise and stared at naruto. "i didnt know that you were interested in looking at women, who are 6 years older than you, with there tops off. you pervert. and my sister too. i should be strangling you right now."  
"look who's taken, !"naruto said.  
kakashi blushed and pulled his book over his face again.  
there were several minutes of silence.  
"ok, kekeshi. your done." sakura helped me put my shirt back on. while she did, the band over my right eye slipped off and sakura squeaked with surprise.  
"ah, shit." i looked from person to person. "well the secret is revealed. i am half cat."  
i pointed to my right eye. it was red, but not a sherigan. my normal eye was a slate gray so it was a big difference.  
"thats amazing..." sakura gasped.  
"hehehe. tell us you story, sis." kakashi lifted his head band up showing his sherigan.  
"all right. 11 years ago...

"team 7! obito, rin and kakashi! team 8! kekeshi, guy, and anko!..." the sensei called the names of the new teams.  
the silver haired twins sulked as they said bye to each other.  
"i guess this means were not gonna see each other that offen any more, kekeshi." kakashi looked at his frail little sister. she was born very breakable and kakashi protected her. it was hard to not be there for her.  
"i dont wanna kashi..." the little girl was close to tears "can we still be friends."  
"of course, keshi. i have to go now. please, please get home safe. dad is coming home tonight." kakashi hugged her good-bye and jumped away.  
"o-ok." kekeshi murmered as she set off in the opisite derection.

eventually, kekeshi cheered up and skipped through the halls, looking for her team and calling their names.  
"lalalalaaaaa- huh..." she opened her white eyes and was suddenly scared. it was getting dark and she got lost. not knowing what to do...she cried.  
she cried for her brother to find her.  
after what felt like forever, kekeshi heard a 'POOF' behind her. she shot around and a bright light blinded the 10 year old for a few seconds. by the time kekeshi could see, she was stunned at what was in front of her.


End file.
